She know it, but can't face it
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: She knew his name, always has. But she couldn't say it. Just couldn't. Mary centric, unspoken Krary. My opinion and take on why Mary always get's Krel's name wrong.


She knew his name. She knew it from the first time she heard it. She might be a bit spacey but she has a good memory. Especially when it comes to names, she can remember people's full names, nicknames, screen names, she can remember them all. Weird names also stuck with her, and his was pretty odd but also very nice.

But with him, she couldn't say his name.

First time it came around she said the wrong name, so stunned by him she mixed up his name. He was very handsome, she knows and has dated many handsome guys but he, something about him was more than handsome. Could have been his accent, could have been his quirkiness, could be just how different he was from other guys, she wasn't quite sure just what it was about him, but she never knew anyone like him.

As much as she had a crush on him, she was still in her on again off again relationship with Tight Jeans Hank. Plus, she became good friends with his sister, and didn't want to ruin that friendship if something went wrong with her brother. Plus, he also seemed like a nerd, a handsome hispanic nerd, but still a nerd. And she has never dated a nerd and had no attention to, it wasn't quite that she was shallow, but she had a reputation of dating popular guys. Part of why she was so popular, it was just a crush, that's at least what she thought at the time.

The two never really hung out, not alone anyways. Others were always around, and he usually didn't stick around for long. He kept to himself mostly and when he did appear he was busy and just happened to stumble upon what was going on. But she did continue to learn about him and from him, just indirectly. That he is really into electronics-though being a nerd kinda part of it she supposed-, he loved music and good at making mixtapes and such. The more she learned and knew, the more the warm feeling she got from he grew so much, she thought she was going cray cray. She never felt like this before, not with any other guy, not even Hank. Nowhere close, comparing the two, this was a giant bonfire while Hank was a dying candle.

And that scared her. She didn't know what to do or if she should do anything. She decided not to change anything, continuing to act mostly indifferent towards him. And getting his name wrong, he was always cute when he got annoyed by that.

When those government people came to summer school and tried to take him and one of her best friends away she nearly blew it. Sure they weren't from Arcadia, but that didn't make them bad, and Arcadia is weird on it's own they just add more to it. She stopped it the one way she knew how, threatening the colonel lady by making a viral video of the hurtful things she said. It worked thankfully, they stayed where they belonged. She was happy to not lose another best friend, and her brother. Possibly him more.

It was interesting playing his love interest in Toby's short film, made even more so by his costume which was so real. It was also nice, pretending to be in love. And if possible, him being blue made him even more attractive.

Finding out he was alien, she couldn't believe it. And yet, she could. With everything that happens in Arcadia it actually wasn't the strangest thing ever. It certainly explained a lot. But the revelation seemed short lived as she found out they would be going back to their home planet soon, she really was going to miss them.

During the second premiere of the short film, they ended up watching the end together, him coming down to join the audience beside her. He was focused on the film but she could see his sadness. She put her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was there for him. He then took her hand in response as they continued to watch the movie.

She couldn't see them go, it would've been too painful. She said her goodbyes after the movie then went home and cried herself to sleep, sad to lose more people in her life. It made her sad she never called him his name to his face, even just once.

It wouldn't be til a few days later would she find out that he stayed.

"Glad you're still here Karl."

"Mary, for the millionth time it's Krel!"

She knew. She always knew. But she couldn't say it. Saying it would be admitting she liked him, had feelings for him. Truly cared about him. But she couldn't face those feelings. Not yet. Until she could, he would be Krel in her heart, but not out loud.


End file.
